


you are him

by still_for_rent



Series: who are you? [2]
Category: unknown - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_for_rent/pseuds/still_for_rent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you are him. they are anyone, everyone, whoever you want them to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are him

**Author's Note:**

> again a little something I wrote in the middle of the night!! comments and thoughts are much appreciated ^_^

you are him. 

he drives down the mostly empty highway, windows down and music blasting. the singing coming from the passenger seat is slightly off key, but he can't bring himself to point it out, knowing that one mention of it will silence their singing for at least a month. instead, he concentrates on the way the sunlight textures the things he can see. the slight glimmer from the trees, the invisible waves rolling up from the asphalt, the sharp reflection and refraction on the few and far between car windows. without thinking, he turns his head to look across the car at them, wondering if the sunlight brings out the highlights in their hair or makes the lowlights shimmer. they toss him a carefree smile and he is lost in how bright their eyes are, almost as if the sun had left the sky for a moment to burn within the green and blue staring at him.  
"you might want to watch the road, hon" they say casually before sticking a hand out the window to roll it in the wind. eyes snapping back to the pavement, he sees that the car has drifted much too close to the shoulder while he was admiring the view, and his heart rate doubles as the car jerks back into the lane.  
"thanks, I wasn't planning on flipping a car today" he says back with a laugh.  
"I mean, shit happens man. you just gotta roll with it" they reply back with a giggle.  
"OH MY GOD YOU DID NOT JUST - "  
"oh shut it I'm funny" they say, cutting him off before the pun rant has even begun. sometimes he wonders why he even bothers saying anything. he giggles at the puns no matter what anyway, so why make a big deal, right? puns make them happy, and that's what matters to him. he'd go to the ends of the earth, walk over coals, hell he'd probably kill someone if it meant making them happy again, after watching them empty for so long.  
it was like watching a broken pot being mended with glue. this - laughter and singing and driving and LIFE - that's the glue that's fixing the broken pieces of their soul. it's never going to be a perfect fit, and bad days will come where the glue isn't strong enough and they shatter again, but that's what he is here for. being a best friend to a broken person is like being married but without the requirements. it's a choice, every moment, to stay with them through the bad and the worse. but days like this are worth living for. he knows that if the car flipped right now and neither made it out alive, it wouldn't matter to either. however, he's made it his goal for as long as they're both alive to make days like today the ones they remember. days where the sun hits everything and makes it look alive. days where the blue in their eyes matches the blue in the sky and the green matches the leaves and their brightness rivals the stars. days where, if asked what happiness is, they would say "this, right here". days where everything feels like it's going to be okay.


End file.
